1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Some image-forming apparatuses are provided with a mechanism for preventing a replacement component part from becoming misaligned when inserted improperly into the image-forming apparatus by a user or a serviceman, or for facilitating replacement of component parts.